Service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing printing services. For example, Hewlett-Packard provides print services where a user can use a mobile device to quickly search for and print to various print locations. These print locations include print-and-copy retail stores, hotels, and airport lounges.